


Finally

by boxianberry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxianberry/pseuds/boxianberry
Summary: "Let's try again.""I'm letting go."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Im sad

The sound of the waves enveloped the silence as the sun slowly rises, bringing a new day, a new chance, a new beginning. They were sitting on the sand. Hearts full of words they've longed to say, they've longed to hear. 

They both spoke,

"Let's try again."   
"I'm letting go."

It took some time, but he finally realized, it's still and always will be this person beside him. His love. His home. 

For Chanyeol - a new chance to love Baekhyun better. 

He's letting go, not of the person beside him, but of himself. He's finally letting himself go from Chanyeol, 8 years after they broke up. 

For Baekhyun - a new beginning to love himself better.


End file.
